(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles for the storage and/or disposal of trash or other items, and more particularly, to an apparatus for the engagement and suspension of bags above the ground.
(2) Prior Art
When cleaning up refuse, trash or other items around the home or yard, it is sometimes desirable to hang a bag above the ground for the storage and/or disposal of items within the bag for a variety of reasons. First, the bag may be placed in a more accessible location where the user can easily access the bag. For example, the bag may be suspended over a flower bed while the user removes the weeds from the flowers in order to avoid using a conventional trash can which cannot be set on the flowers. Similarly, the user need not constantly bend over to grab the bag and manipulate the rim of the bag about its opening in order to place the items in the bottom of the bag. Second, the bag can be held in a semi-open position through the use of a hook or other attachments which also support the bag above the ground. Another benefit to elevating bags above the ground is that it keeps the bag out of the reach of children, and especially animals, who enjoy meddling in and removing the contents of the bag in addition to tearing the bag open.
The normal mode of supporting a bag, such as a common trash bag, above the ground is to simply hang or tie a portion of bag's rim to a branch, a hook, a loop or the like so that the remaining (loose) portion of the rim hangs downward to place the bag is in a partially open position. However, there remains several disadvantages with this conventional technique. When a bag is hung from a sharp or pointed structure, the rim of the bag is likely to tear with the slightest force, spilling the contents of the bag over the ground. If the bag is to be hung as described, the bag should be attached to the structure at several points about its rim to prevent the weight from tearing the bag. However, it is normally difficult to find a structure having a plurality of appropriate protrusions for hanging the bag in this manner. Similarly, when attempting to tie the bag to a protrusion in the general work area, it is often difficult to find an appropriate protrusion at just the right height. Hence, since there exists no means for adjusting the height of a conventional trash bag off the ground, the bag is either too low to the ground to keep animals out (and prevent the user from bending over) or too high to permit easy access to the opening of the bag.
Furthermore, even when the bag is hung or tied to a protruding structure, the rim of the bag is not adequately supported for maintaining the bag in a truly open position. If the bag is attached to the structure at two points, only a narrow opening in the mouth of the bag can be formed due to the fact that the front and back rim portions of the bag are offset. Even so, the normally loose, front rim portion of the bag tends to flap back and forth to further inhibit the utility of the bag. Additionally, when a bag is hung outside for the collection of trash or lawn refuse around the yard, it must be taken down and put away after its use to prevent certain animals, such as birds or squirrels, from getting inside and tampering with the contents of the bag. Similarly, there is no cover or lid for the bag so that the bag must be removed and stored in a dry location during rainstorms to prevent water from filling the bag up, thereby ruining the contents of the bag or causing the bag to rip or fall due to the weight of the water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for suspending a bag above the ground for the storage and/or disposal of trash, recyclable material or other items in which a conventional trash bag can be utilized without the detriment of tearing the rim of the bag when hung from a support structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for suspending a bag above the ground in addition to an upholding means for enabling the bag to be easily attached to a support structure and permitting adjustment of its height in order to place the bag in an appropriate location and keep the bag and its contents out of reach of animals and children.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hanging bag apparatus for the storage and/or disposal of trash, recyclable material or other items in which the rim or mouth of the bag is maintained in an open position through the use of a support frame to facilitate placement of the items into the bag.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hanging bag apparatus in which a cover or lid is provided for covering the opening of the bag to protect the contents of the bag from the elements of weather and from tampering by animals.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a compact and lightweight hanging bag apparatus for use in camping where food and trash items can be stored far above the ground to prevent tampering by various animals and exposure of the contents to rain.